


At Angelos

by arlenejp



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Sherlock TV
Genre: Fondling, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlenejp/pseuds/arlenejp
Summary: What happens under the table.





	At Angelos

Mike Stamford introduced me to Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Both of Sherlock and I needed a flatmate to afford the expense of living in London proper.

* * *

After seeing the flat, I discover that Sherlock is a consulting detective. He fascinates me. He's unpredictable, exciting and his idea of fun is chasing criminals all over the city.

* * *

We meet at Angelo's Italian restaurant for dinner. Instead of sitting across from me he moves his chair right next to mine.

* * *

Angelo brings out a candle and mentions something about Sherlock's date.  


          "I am not his date,"I state.

Sherlock ignores all of that. We discuss our living arrangements, and all seems okay.

* * *

Dinner arrives, and I notice Sherlock picks at his meal. I, on the other hand, dive right into my spaghetti and meatballs.

* * *

As Sherlock is talking his thigh touches mine, no not touches, leans against mine. I move away.

There's a stockinged foot traveling up my leg.

What is this man thinking?  
Again his thigh leans towards mine.  
I am beginning to be aroused by this and not sure whether to back away or to let whatever transpires go on. I decide on the latter.

* * *

I finish my meal and Sherlock orders a chocolate dessert for both of us to share. Even though I protest.

* * *

This huge chocolate mountain is placed before us with a side of vanilla ice cream and whipped cream.  
Each of us begins by taking a spoonful and humming over the goodness of it.

Sherlock takes a spoon, puts some of the deliciousness on it and puts it in front of my mouth, his look lascivious.

* * *

Looking him straight in those beautiful eyes I accept the bite. I return the indecent temptation with a spoonful of my own. We continue this as our breathing deepens.

* * *

Sherlock's other hand is on my trousers, which, if it hadn't been tight before was certainly now much tighter.

He feeds me a small spoonful and with his other hand moves to grip my bulge with slight force, and I find myself shuttering, and I come.

* * *

In the restaurant, with other people sitting nearby.

* * *

Giving the devil his due I return the compliment with my hand fondling his prominence and feeling the wetness of his trousers.

Our meal finished, and paying a wise grinning Angelo we rush to his flat at 221B Baker Street to continue our seduction of one another.


End file.
